Consumer demand for ways to interact with content has increased dramatically. With the advent of the Internet, customers expect to have more flexibility than ever when interacting with content, in particular multimedia content viewed on a television set. For example, customers may demand the same degree of interactivity when viewing broadcast media displayed using a set-top-box (STB) as when viewing media in a browser. However, creating such a user experience has proved challenging.